The Dax Raider Pirates
'Intro' The Dax Raiders Pirates are a pirate crew from the South Blue. They are considered a high threat to the World government and are a led by Deraz.D.Dax. The ' D Raiders' got their name from their tendency to raid ships for supplies instead of docking although they had to dock in the Grand Line. They were first called the 'D raiders' by an unnamed marine early on in their adventure. Their current bounties are their third. 'Jolly roger' Their jolly roger consists of a Skull with Red Eye sockets and a dark blade serving as one of the crossbones. It has a big smile on its face. 'Crew and Jobs'. The Dax raiders have a very varied selection of crewmates with all sorts of backgrounds. A funny thing about their crew is that they are either Ex somethings or enemies become friends with one exception. In order of joining. 5/5 'Instant' Dax - Captain/Navigator. 18 yrs. Dax is one of the 3 founding members of the Dax pirates. He is very knowledgeable about navigation. He is shown to be quite 'cool'. He is the son of Deraz.D.Valencia who was killed by marines in front of him. Dax doesn't fight unless his dream or his crew are disrespected or attacked. Dax is very trusting and is very attached to them to the point of risking his life for them. He hates rules and being ordered around which is why he immediate chose to be captain after acquiring a ship with Tiara. That's the reason he wants to be the pirate king so he can be the freeest person on the sea. As a child he always wanted to be an explorer. He acts very calm and collected even in the face of death with his trademark grin. He is shown to be the strongest in physical ability in the crew and with the help of his devil fruit the Shun Shun no mi (instant instant fruit). He can always attack with the element of surprise. He is an exceptional navigator because of 4 years of learning. He is skilled with dual weapons mainly swords. Dax is extremely protective over his crew and is in love with Tiara. He is a Spike Warrior from Speartide island which means he immensely strong even without his swords. His bounty went up because his involvement in one of the marine's most humiliating defeats,with 3200 marines killed or defected and 4 warships kept at ransom by the 7 new rookies. Bounty 270 mill 4/5 'Sonic' Tiara - Doctor/Musician/ First Mate. 18 yrs. Tiara is one of the 3 founding members of the Dax pirates. She is an ex princess from Speartide island. She is said to be very pretty. She is shown to be a talented doctor and singer although most of her singing ability comes from her devil fruit the Oto Oto no mi ( sound sound fruit). She ran away from the palace so she could have a life of adventure instead of being sent to a boring academy for medical genius' and arranged marriage. She is very carefree but very attached to her crewmates to the point of risking her life for them. Her nickname comes from the fact that her screams can produce massive sonic waves with amazing destructive power. She has been chosen as first mate because she can be trusted to make sensible decisions. She has become very attached to Dax and kissed him after his mother died to take away his rage. Her bounty went up because his involvement in one of the marine most humiliating defeats,with 3200 marines killed or defected and 4 warships kept at ransom by the 7 Comets. Bounty 100 mil 4/5 'Traitor' Raysun - Lookout/Cannoneer- 18 yrs. Ray is one of the 3 founding members of the Dax pirates. He is a ex-marine. He isn't really skilled on a ship as he was a beginner marine but posseses amazing destructive power with he devil fruit power. The Mana Mana no mi (Life Life fruit) allows him to take life force and turn it to energy which he can use a beams or blasts. The drawback is immediately after he ages rapidly but after a while he reverts to his normal age. He is very good friends with other two founding members and was willing to risk his life for them. He left the marines because he had always desired to be the pirate with freedom to do anything. He hates rules and being ordered around but he does accept rules from the captain. Ray is very tactical and physically strong from marine training to the point where he was to be made to marine captain after singlehandedly outsmarting and defeating a pirate ship. But when he was punished for disobeying orders by his marine father he decided to join up with dax. He along with Tiara destroyed a marine base shortly after his defection so they could free dax. His bounty went up because his involvement in one of the marine most humiliating defeats,with 3200 marines killed or defected and 4 warships kept at ransom by the 7 Comets Bounty 65 mill 3/5 'Iron Man' Zeon - Shipwright/Mechanic - 28 yrs. He is a Genius when it come to shipbuilding and machinemaking. His talent even as a child was recognised and he was sent by the king to Water 7 for training as a shipwright. Zeon is a lot wiser than the rest of the crew and is easily provoked. He always claims he is not appreciated. But when he saw Dax risking his life for them he became very loyal. He serves as a kind of advisor. When he wasn't building or repairing the royal ships he invented himself an iron exoskeleton that stregthens his upper body. He also has a jetpack which runs on a rare element. At the age of 27 he became entrusted with national security and became leader of the army. After a year he met Dax and Ray causing trouble at a bar. He went to confront them and told them to leave the island. Actually under normal conditions they would have been left alone but he was just itching for a fight. He insulted them and challenged him and his crew to a fight. The conditions were if they lost they would leave and pay for all their stolen food and drink and be handed to the marines. If they won he would join their crew as the shipwright. After a mighty battle Zeon was defeated and helped to fight with them against the rest of the grey pirates. His bounty went up because his involvement in one of the marine's most humiliating defeats,with 3200 marines killed or defected and 4 warships kept at ransom by the 7 Comets 50 mill Temporarily. 5/5 'Steel Smasher' Deraz.D.Maximus - Fighter - 22 yrs. Max was a temporary member of the Dax pirates. He is the brother of Dax. He is very arrogant and believes his devil fruit is the strongest. The Meta Meta no mi allows Max to turn to liquid or solid metal. He is almost invulnerable but is very slow he can shoot metal projectiles out of his body and can absorb metal objects. He is even stronger than Dax and is the strongest Spike Warrior. He came to capture Dax after he supposedly kidnapped princess Tiara when they both left the island. When he arrived on the ship he met the crew and defeated them without much of a fight. He captured Dax and the crew and set off for Speartide island. He felt bad and realised his brother wasnt the cowardly nerd that the country thought he was. For 2 weeks he stayed with Dax pirates to protect them while his brother healed. He left when they arrived on Drayton island. He became a bounty hunter for a while before setting off again to capture his brother fairly. When he found them with their new member Tiron. Max saw his brother in even worse condition after another fight. He told them about a legendary island where they could find the Sea's Miracle Powder which supposedly was on Miraculous island that could heal any ailment. Bounty 30 mill 3/5 'Devil Beast' Tiron - Cabin boy - 14 years. Tiron is the 2nd youngest member of the Dax raiders. He is very young and desires to be become strong like Dax. He is very interested in navigation and legends and mechanics. But mostly does errands on the ship. When he was 9 years old he lived on his fathers pirate ship. His father was known as the worlds luckiest man beause of his heap of supposedly cursed and forbidden treasures which he had yet to open. At a massive celebration Tiron went into the room and opened every box and covered himself with the treasures. 1000 demons rushed into his body and he transformed into a werewolf like monster with long, sharp bones sticking out of his elbows and sabersharp teeth. After that he went on a 4 year killing spree. he killed his father and crew and killed any ship that came close be it marine or pirate. He exterminated a non World Government island and then he vicously ruled Drayton island. Tiron then fought Dax but was eventually overwhelmed an thrown a volcano before he could heal. It erupted and a kid on fire landed on the ship . It was Tiron and he thanked them asking to join. He can still transform into a demon state but its a quite a bit weaker than before because of his promise not to kill. His bounty went up because his involvement in one of the marine most humiliating defeats,with 3200 marines killed or defected and 4 warships kept at ransom by the 7 Comets .Bounty 90 mill 1/5 'Sea Sky' Violet - Artist/Assistant Navigator- 20 years. She is a one of a kind flying fish mermaid who can only be found on a hidden island in the South blue. She is the weakest member of the Dax raiders. She is a brilliant artist and a good navigator because she can check sea currents. She desires to draw a picture of every island in the world and the one piece. She came along because they saved her country and to skip out on work. She is extremely kind and loyal and obeys all orders without complaint. They tried to hide her for a while so less bounty hunters and kidnappers would come after them. So she got herself a pair of Seastone knuckles and is shown to be capable fighter with the element of surprise. When the Dax pirates came to her island she immediately came to them and asked them to help otherthrow a bounty hunter who had taken the throne. She promised to give them Sea Miracle powder and they accepted. . She was worried about them losing like other people who had tried. But was very surprised when they defeated 2 giants. But most of the marines were injured and Tiron was knocked out. . Tiara told her that dax was the only one who could defeat him and she quickly healed him. Dax, infuriated by the state of his comrades, beat the giant king silly and made him fall of a cliff. All the villagers thanked them and she gave them beautiful painting of the battle and off themselves. Upon seeing her skill they asked her to join and she did. Bounty 32 mill 5/5 'The Living Hurricane' Dante - Treasurer/ First Mate - 19 years. Dante is the first logia type member that joined he also has the 3rd highest bounty. 200 Mill. With the help of his Devil Fruit the Hari Hari no mi (hurricane hurricane fruit). It is presumed that he could have destroyed the ship with a single attack. He is an ex bounty hunter. With a previously untarnished bounty collecting record. He is very reckless and rushes into things without thought. He has a massive appetite that rivals even the captain's. Dante is the most disloyal member of crew and sleeps a lot. He was chosen as first mate because he is very persistent and is serious about completing tasks. He joined because he couldn't face the shame of going back to his employer with empty hands. Dante also has a sharp eye for valuable objects. His mother and father both worked in a pawn shop and it was there he ate his devil fruit. 1/5 'Lonely Marksman' or 'The Lonely Hunter' Zeke - Sniper - 20 years. Bounty 65 Million beri 2.5 /5 'Boxin' or 'Fists of Beauty' Maya - Entertainer/Chef - 18 years. Maya is 9th member of the Dax Raiders. And the self proclaimed funnest member. She asked to join them randomly. But Dax said yes because she could cook. She has a major crush on Dante and is constantly flirting with him .She claims he is the most mature member.But she is also the one of the stupidest. She is also one of the most beautiful people in the world and before joining she was a viligante. She is an great chef. But she knows two recipes very well. Chicken soup and Fortune cookies which she makes herself.. Bounty 20 Million beri. 4/5 'Stealth Master' Badaiss Wakey.- Apprentice/Scout- 10 years. No bounty yet. He is a Master at Martial arts and easily capable of holding out against Dax for 10 mins. He is a expert user of bushouko haki and the Conquering kings Haki. his dream is to become a grandmaster of martial arts by defeating them all. He is confident and stubborn. He has no patience or self control. When he isn't training he with Tiron who he has become friendly with. He lacks respect of cowards or weaklings. 5/5 ' The Celestial Griffin' Skylette Flare - Historian/Explorer - 23 years. Bounty 450 mill.(secret bounty only known to marines) She is a world noble and since they can also easily afford the rare and highly expensive Devil Fruits to feed to their slaves simply for sick entertainment a she got a Mythical zoan fruit that allowed her to turn into a Celestial griffin for her birthday.. She is smartest person in the West blue where she studied. She is called a traitor to the world nobles and is at the marine wanted list. She is very ashamed of being a noble, and even stated that she wished that she wasn't born one and no longer wears robes or a helmet. Despite being the daughter of a world noble, Skylette does not act like a stereotypical world noble would act, nor does she consider herself to be a noble. She does not look down on the less fortunate nor does she put on airs about her status. This is in stark contrast to the rest of the world nobles, who sees themselves as gods. Skylette became a explorer to esape life as a noble and during her travels as a girl of 16 she met Deraz.D.Valencia who defeated the marines guarding her, after getting used to her they became good friends. Eventually Skylette opened up about her view of the world nobles. Valencia gave her a precious gem to symbolise the new generation of celestial dragons and left. After finding out Valencia died she has become more influencial to marine politics and had the Dax Raider's bounty deleted. Later she is trapped on a island by rock warriors and they save her. By allying herself with pirates she changed the world. She can read almost every language and has visited every island in the north,west and east blues. Her dream is to visit the Raftel. Since she is still a world noble and her bounty is secret she can boss around marines and countries on a whim and make buster calls. She is said to be of legendary strength and beauty and uses her looks to get her way. She is the fastest thing in the air and as the queen of beasts all animals must obey her. Aerrow Lee Aizen. Strength Rating 1/5 means basic human strength. 2/5 means Martial artist or fishman strength 3/5 Means very strong about arlong strength 4/5 Incredibly strong.Capable of destroying a warship. 5/5 Legendary strength Godlike speed and strength. A major threat. Dax Rangers The Dax Ranger Pirates are a group of 39 pirates and 111 defected marines who were saved from death by Dax and Tiara. They have now become Dax's 1st Division. They are lead by a defected Rear admiral. Their leader is Parker.Y.Mio, user of the phase phase fruit who is ranked under the first mates: Dante and Tiara who are ranked under Dax. They are free to what they want but they contact either Dax,Tiara or Dante once a week for orders and updates. They specialise in ranged weapons and use a state of art Marine battleship thats been upgraded by Zeon.They helped to rescue Dax and his mother. But ultimately failed in the latter goal. Since then they have made a name for themselves and have a joint bounty of 110 million berry which mostly due to their knowledge of marine secrets. The Smiley Funny Pirates They are the old pirate crew of Deraz.D Valencia. Dax's mother who was killed in trade with the marines. They had been captured and were about to enter the marine current when they were ambushed by the marines. They are very popular. Matarrok 21:12, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Category:Pirate Captains Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Pirate Crew